


"No, it's Not the Last Time"

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), TTTYG era, Take This To Your Grave (Album), They're all dumb I love them, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the boys™️ going to their first show during TTTYG and performing.I wrote this originally for my LIT class and then pasted it to Wattpad- now it's time for Ao3 lolAgain, super bad, I'm s o sorry.
Relationships: Andy Hurley & Joe Trohman, Andy Hurley & Patrick Stump, Andy Hurley & Patrick Stump & Joe Trohman & Pete Wentz, Andy Hurley & Pete Wentz, Joe Trohman & Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump & Joe Trohman, Patrick Stump & Pete Wentz
Kudos: 10





	"No, it's Not the Last Time"

"Pete, let me drive the rest of the way. I can see you falling asleep already." Andy sighed, shifting in the passenger seat of the van. They started their drive to Chicago for their local show. Considering they all live in the suburbs of Chicago it shouldn't take that long, but Pete insisted on taking their time. If we're late to our first show, I'm blaming Pete one-hundred percent, Andy thought.

"Fine, fine, let me pull over at least." Pete yawned tiredly.

"Thank you," Andy responded. It wasn't always easy for Pete to back down on things, so he'll take it.

Just as Pete was pulling over to the side of the road, he hit a pothole dead on, making the van jump, along with everything and everyone inside.

"Jesus, I bet I can even drive better than you, and I'm not even learning yet," Joe commented sarcastically, grabbing his Nintendo DS that fell on the floor. The van came to a halt on the side of the road, thankfully before they hit someone on the road. Pete shook his head, rubbing his face with his hands, black fringe falling, and muttered apologies. God, he thought, can't I do one thing, right?

Andy patted Pete's shoulder, "Dude, it's fine. Get in the back with Patrick and rest, alright? We don't need our frontman falling asleep on stage."

Pete nodded tiredly, unbuckling his seat belt and climbing in the very back of the van, trying not to hit Joe in the face. Which was hard to do, considering the van was crammed with four boys and a bunch of instruments. Andy quickly climbed over to the driver's seat, buckling the seat belt, getting ready to drive the rest of the way.

Pete finally got to the back of the van, where Patrick was currently sleeping and sat beside him. They usually had Patrick rest in the van before a show, so he didn't have much time to overthink things, especially today since it's their first local show. Pete shifted uncomfortably on the van floor, trying not to wake Patrick, but God, having drumsticks in your side wasn't comfortable.

"Pete, are we already here?" Patrick yawned, still groggy from sleep. He turned from laying on his stomach to his side, looking at Pete, strawberry blonde hair falling on his face.

Pete shushed him quietly, "No, no. Just go back to sleep, okay?" Patrick sat up and rubbed his eyes, before speaking.

"No, I'm tired of sleeping and don't I have to do vocal warmups? To make me sound better or something?"

"Nah, you always sound golden 'Trick, don't worry about it."

"Yo, Pete, aren't you supposed to be sleeping or something?" Joe yelled from his seat, right behind the driver's.

"Shut it, Trohman, I'm the oldest here," Pete yelled back, laying on the pile of hoodies Patrick used as a pillow a moment ago.

"And our frontman..." Patrick quietly commented. That's when Pete smiled. Ever since Pete's late-night ramblings with Patrick, he'd always tried to let Pete know how important he was. "Now go to sleep," Patrick lightly shoved Pete's leg with his foot, "I'm getting tired again just looking at you."

Pete closed his eyes and smirked, "Bossy."

Patrick shushed him and grabbed Pete's old 2002 phone checking the time; 7:45 PM on November 16th. He stared at the screen before it turned off. What if I mess up? He thought, What if I'm not good enough? He sighed quietly and look over at Pete, who seems to be sleeping peacefully. He can't mess up, everyone is counting of him. Pete was so excited to get a local show, something he couldn't do with his other bands.

He put Pete's phone next to the pile of hoodies and quietly started doing vocal warm-ups.

It was 8:05 PM when they arrived at the show. Not late since their part of the show starts at 8:30, but Andy would have preferred to get there sooner. Some people from the back quickly rushed to their van to help unload the instruments. Pete snuck up behind Patrick when he was adjusting his hat and quickly grabbed his sides, causing Patrick to jump and jab him with his elbow.

"Aw, that isn't so nice to do to your best friend, is it 'Tricky?" Pete teased, laughing at Patrick's reaction.

Patrick huffed, "Keep doing that and you'll have to find a new singer."

Pete gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, but I would."

Andy rushed by them and shushed them into the back of the building, "Guys, no messing around, we need to get ready."

"Yes, of course, sorry mother," Pete replied sarcastically, getting a small laugh from Joe and Patrick.

"Thank God I'm not your mom, have mercy."

"Hey!" Pete yelled playfully.

After tuning Pete's bass, Patrick and Joe's guitar, it was almost time to go on stage. Then, there was the "typical Patrick pacing" Pete deemed it. Where whenever Patrick got nervous before the show, he would pace and today is no exception. Pete walked over to him,

"Hey, you okay bud?"

"Yeah, definitely, going in front of a crowd to sing and get laughed at, totally." Patrick laughed sarcastically, pulling his hat down, a habit he gained when he became nervous.

"Hey, no need to be sassy with me." Pete chuckled, "You wanna know something that might be helpful?"

"I'm sure it won't help, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway."

"You bet," Pete laughed, and grabbed Patrick's black-framed glasses and pulled them off.

"Hey-" Patrick yelled but was quickly interrupted by Pete.

"Hey, hey, don't punch me! You can't get nervous if you can't see people watching perform, right?"

"I'm sure that's not how it works-" Once again, Pete interrupted by shushing him.

"Try it at least, please, I'll be right by your side so you don't fall off stage."

Even Joe butted in, "Yeah, Pete and I'll keep you safe, don't worry about it."

Patrick gave up, agreeing to keep his glasses off for the show. It wasn't easy for Pete to back down on things, especially when someone sides with him.

A stage crew member swiftly shuffled towards them and told them that they're on and they all quickly ran up on stage. This first song they started out with was "Dead on Arrival" from their album Take This to Your Grave and ever since then, Pete knew this would be history.

By the time they came off stage, they were all drenched in sweat. After all, it was their first local show in Chicago, of course, they would be energetic, (mostly Pete, but we don't speak of that.)

"We are definitely getting a hotel tonight. I'm not spending a night in a cramped van with all you, stinking it up." Andy declared, getting into the driver's seat.

"Yes, mother Andy." Pete laughed, getting a small giggled from the other two. Pete sat down next to Patrick, not quite done annoying him. Joe slammed the door shut and headed to the back, probably to get a quick nap.

Patrick closed his eyes and sighed, "Yes, Pete?" He gave up, knowing Pete was going to rub it in that he was right, that taking off his glasses did help.

"I'm going to say it."

"I'm aware."

"Well, in that case, I'm not going to say it. You knowing takes the fun away." Pete pouted. "But in all seriousness, that was amazing Patrick."

That wasn't what Patrick expected, but he thanked Pete anyway, feeling proud that he did alright. 

The rest of the night, the boys ate take out and stayed at a cheap hotel as a celebration for their first show. And for the first time, Pete felt like they were going to go far.

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't really think of I title for this?? I changed it like- 4 times for each copy I pasted.


End file.
